


Birthday Shenanigans

by EmeraldCitysGoneToHell



Series: Barisi Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm such a sucker for cute domestic fluff pieces, M/M, just completely self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldCitysGoneToHell/pseuds/EmeraldCitysGoneToHell
Summary: Sonny is sometimes kind of an idiot, but he's a very sweet idiot.





	Birthday Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea a while ago and I just thought it was very very cute. I'm such a slut for some cute lawyer boyfs hOOoO boi!!!

Rafael's phone buzzes on the nightstand beside him, he rolls onto his stomach and lets out a long sigh. It had to be an emergency, why else would someone be texting him at 12:03 AM in the middle of the week? He rubs his eyes before grabbing blindly at his phone. The screen displays a text from one Dominick Carisi:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAFI!!!! i waited up until midnight so that i could be the first one to say it :) love you xx"

Rafael groans and buries his face in his pillow. He then turns to his side and stares blankly at the screen for a while before typing out a snarky reply: "My birthday is tomorrow, dumbass."

Before Sonny even has a chance to respond, Rafael sends him another text immediately following the first.

"I love you, too."

He smiles to himself and places his phone back on the small sidetable, images of a flustered, blushing Sonny flooding his mind and luring him back to sleep.


End file.
